Jak krople dwie (Sisi Ni Sawa)
Jak krople dwie (Sisi Ni Sawa) (We're the Same) to piosenka śpiewana przez Kiona i Jasiri w serialu Lwia Straż. Tekst: Wersja polska Kion: :Dla ciebie życie to jest gra :I ciągle śmiejesz mi się w twarz :Lecz mówię ci, nie przypominasz wcale lwa Jasiri: :Pozory mylą, drogi lwie :Więc nie oceniaj, a kto wie :Przekonasz się, że przypominasz mnie :A przekonasz się, że przypominasz mnie! :Sisi ni sawa, jak krople dwie :(Sisi ni sawa!) Kion: :Próbuję zrozumieć, ale idzie mi źle! :(Sisi ni sawa!) Jasiri: :Widzisz w lustrze i wiesz, jak to z nami jest :Sisi ni sawa, jak krople dwie! :Ty mruczysz a ja lubię śmiech :Lecz mimo różnych naszych cech :To liczy się co jest w sercu na dnie :(Sisi ni sawa!) :Istnienie każde ma swój sens :Czy jesteś duży, czy też nie :Musimy podążać gdzie Krąg Życia nas śle :Krąg Życia już to najlepiej wie! :Sisi ni sawa, jak krople dwie! :(Sisi ni sawa!) Kion: :Choć ty cętki masz, a grzywę lew! Jasiri: :Widzisz w lustrze i wiesz, jak to z nami jest :Sisi ni sawa, jak krople dwie! Razem: :Sisi ni sawa, jak krople dwie! Kion: :Lew być może z hieną za pan brat Jasiri: :I po co iść pod wiatr :Gdy razem lepszy jest ten świat? :(Sisi ni sawa!) Kion: :Już dotarło do mnie, że :Hieny wcale nie są takie złe! Jasiri: :Sisi ni sawa! :Sisi ni sawa, jak krople dwie! Kion: :Co było, stało się :Nie trać życia na gniew :(Sisi ni sawa!) Razem: :Widzisz w lustrze i wiesz, jak to z nami jest :Sisi ni sawa, jak krople dwie :(Sisi ni sawa!) :Sisi ni sawa, jak krople dwie :(Sisi ni sawa!) :Co było, stało się, nie trać życia na gniew :(Sisi ni sawa!) :Widzisz w lustrze i wiesz, jak to z nami jest :Sisi ni sawa, jak krople dwie! :(Sisi ni sawa!) :Sisi ni sawa, jak krople dwie! Jasiri: :Sisi ni sawa, jak krople dwie! : Wersja angielska : Kion: : You think that life is one big game : You joke, you laugh, you take no blame : I'm telling you there's just no way that we're the same. : Jasiri: : You got to look past what you see : Try not to judge so easily : Believe it or not you're a lot like me : Say, believe it or not you're a lot like me! : Sisi ni sawa means we're the same : Sisi ni sawa! : Kion: : I hear what you're saying : But you need to explain : Sisi ni sawa! : Jasiri: : At the end of the day it's like water and rain : Sisi ni sawa : We are the same! : Maybe I laugh, maybe you purr : But take a look under the fur : Deep in our heart is what matters for sure! : Sisi ni sawa! : Cuz we both know a higher call : Like every creature big and small : The Circle of Life should be what's guiding us all! : The Circle of Life will guide us all! : Sisi ni sawa means we're the same : Sisi ni sawa! : Kion: : Though you've got your spots : and I have a mane! : Jasiri: : At the end of the day, it's like water and rain : Sisi ni sawa : We are the same : Kion/Jasiri: : Sisi ni sawa : We are the same : Sisi ni sawa! : Kion: : Never thought that we'd see eye to eye! : Jasiri: : I can't imagine why : It's very easy if you try! : Sisi ni sawa! : Kion: : Still to me they're brand new thoughts : Not to judge hyenas by their spots! : Jasiri: : Sisi ni sawa! : Sisi ni sawa means we're the same : Kion: : Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain : Sisi ni sawa! : Jasiri/Kion: : At the end of the day, it's like water and rain : Sisi ni sawa : We are the same : Sisi ni sawa! : Sisi na sawa means we're the same : Sisi ni sawa! : Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain : Sisi ni sawa! : At the end of the day, it's like water and rain : Sisi ni sawa : We are the same : Sisi ni sawa! : Sisi ni sawa : We are the same : Jasiri: : Sisi ni sawa : We are the same Wideo thumb|left|330px|Sisi Ni Sawa - wersja polska thumb|left|330px Kategoria:Piosenki